Kataang in France
by KK Kataang
Summary: After Aang loses his job in Paris, he and Katara move to a small cottage in the countryside. All is fine until something terrible happens and Katara won't ever be the same again. They go through good, bad, and tragic times but they stick together anyway.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**I don't own avatar. But... could anyone sell it to me?**

**Vocabulary:**

**Maison: House. Pronounced "may-son".**

**Pas mal: Not bad. Pronounced "paz-mall".**

**Ca va: Fine. Pronounced "caw-vuh".**

**Oui: Yes. Pronounced "we".**

**Amour: Love. Used as a noun here. Pronounced "uh-more".**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Arrival**

Aang and Katara stepped out of the taxicab. Aang grabbed their bags and paid the driver.

Katara smiled. " Aang! Look at our maison!"

Aang lifted his eyelids to see a gorgeous cottage. He mumbled," Pas mal." Aang hadn't slept the whole trip to France. How could he? He just lost his job in Paris.

Katara spun around. "Not bad? It's perfect!" She kissed Aang on the cheek. " We can start anew here. Everything is going to be ca va." Katara reassured.

Aang managed a meager smile." Oui. Let's go inside and unpack."

His wife's eyes sparkled with excitement for a moment." Oui! Then I must explore the gardens!"

Katara practically skipped off into the doorway. It made Aang happy, seeing Katara act like that after what had happened in the past few months.

He glanced around. A cobble stone path led up to a small ivy covered cottage. A cottage. A two bedroom, one bathroom cottage. He chuckled. A huge difference from the fancy apartment with a view of the Eiffel Tower they had once lived in. A windy dirt path went in another direction of the main path, which led to the garden. Off in the distance at the end of the trail was the garden. Aang couldn't see it now because of the crumbling marble wall around it. Finally, he walked to the old wooden door, his door. Aang opened it and heard Katara humming in the bedroom.

"Katara? I'll be coming to bed soon." He called.

" Don't take too long amour." Katara replied.

Aang looked to his left. A rug sat on the floor with two chairs surrounding it.

In the middle of the rug there was a wooden table that looked more like a stool. On his left there was a cramped kitchen. On one side of it there was a fridge, stove, oven, and cupboard. The other side had a window, table with four chairs, and a plant that had an unknown name. Aang stumbled into his new room, changed into pajamas, and crawled into bed. He fell asleep thinking ' Here I am at my new house. My new house.'

**Review review review! I might not continue the story if no one likes it... _hint hint. _And, some ideas wouldn't hurt either.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cauchemar

**Cauchemar-"nightmares"**

**Merci-"thank you"**

**Je suis sincerement desole(e)-"I'm truly sorry"**

**I'm proud to present the second chapter of Kataang in France! I hope this explains some confusions people have had. Moving on, I don't own avatar. Moving on AGAIN, since I don't like admitting avatar isn't mine, I hope you enjoy Cauchemaur!**

Aang walked out of his bedroom. He was back at his apartment in Paris! The paintings, the furniture, the enormous T.V., it was all there. He looked around at all of it. Katara was humming in the kitchen.

She stopped. " Aang? Is that you amour?"

Aang walked into the room. " Oui. Bonjour Katara!"

She smiled and nodded. " Bonjour. Shouldn't you go to work soon?"

" Oui, soon." He sipped from an elegant cup filled with coffee.

Aang grabbed his suitcase and said," Au revoir Katara." He stepped into the elevator with Sokka, Katara's brother.

Sokka greeted Aang. " Bonjour Aang!"

Aang smiled. " Bonjour."

Sokka lived in the same building as Katara and Aang. He was married to Suki, but she traveled a lot. They were almost never together. Sokka also worked with Aang, but he was considered more important there because he had been there longer. The company sold appliances like coffee makers and microwaves.

Sokka and Aang got into a cab. Aang said," So, is Suki still in Italy?"

Sokka sighed. " Oui. I don't know when she will come back."

They both got out of the taxi and said," Merci." Then they entered the huge building in front of them. Phones rung, papers shuffled, and people were typing on their computers.

" Adieu." Sokka walked into a meeting room with some papers.

Aang sat down at his desk and typed a report on how many people buy their brand of blenders. He mumbled and typed," Experts say our blender is 10% more quiet than all leading brands!'"

" Aang. Aang report to Mr. Moreau immediately," the secretary to the CEO said over the intercom.

Aang cocked his head in question but then shrugged. He walked into his boss's- Mr. Moreau- office. Mr. Moreau sat behind a big wooden desk fiddling with a pen.

Aang stood up straight and said," Bonjour Mr. Moreau," like he was in the army.

" Not good for you. I don't know how to tell you this, so I will just say it. You're fired."

Aang stopped standing up straight. He stopped feeling like today was going to be a good day. For a few seconds, his heart just… stopped. Aang was shocked. He laughed uncomfortably as his eyes ran back and forth from wall to wall. " Uh, monsieur. Do you mean moi? What… how… why Mr. Moreau?"

Mr. Moreau sighed and set his pen down. " We had to make some cut backs and, you've only been here for eight months. Je suis sincerement desolee."

Aang said," Au revior, Mr. Moreau," as he stepped outside the office of his ex-boss. ' Huh. Fired. What will I do? What will I do? Our apartment isn't cheap. And, oh Katara, sweet innocent Katara. How will I tell her?' he thought.

Aang jerked up in his small bed. He looked around, dazed. He thought,' Oh right. My new life in a tiny bed in a tiny room in a tiny cottage outside of Paris.' Aang hated having flashbacks/dreams about when his and Katara's troubles started. Light streamed in through the window. He knew it must be at least 9:00 AM. He put on his clothes, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and opened the bedroom door.

**Pretty good for an eleven year-old who doesn't speak french, eh? Well, who knows when the next update will be so enjoy this while it lasts!**

**KK Kataang**


End file.
